


A Princess in the Horde

by Quartezy



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon, my friend made me do this, tagging is harder than i thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 07:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quartezy/pseuds/Quartezy
Summary: Scorpia grew up with amazing parents and nothing anyone says can change that.





	A Princess in the Horde

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dear_universe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_universe/gifts).

Imperato cradled his infant daughter in his pincers, careful not to hurt her while her exoskeleton was still soft and developing. Scorpia smiled up at him, waving her tiny claws in the air. 

“Who’s going to grow up big and strong like their mommy?”

Scorpia giggled and answered with garbled baby noises.

“That’s right, you are!” Imperato said and booped Scorpia’s nose. “You’re going to be a great force captain one day.”

\---

Scorpia was five, and she loved playing make believe. She would borrow her mother’s force captain badge and pretend to fight the evil princesses from the stories her dad told her before bed. None of the other kids ever wanted to play, but that was okay, she could have fun by herself. She was in the middle of a battle with the Queen Princess, the leader of all the princesses, when she felt her stick hit someone behind her. She turned around to find her mother standing there.

“Sorry mommy, I didn’t mean to!” Scorpia yelped, worried her mother might be mad.

Chela grinned at her daughter. 

“Is that my badge?” She asked.

Scorpia hastily handed the badge to Chela.

“Sorry mommy.”

“Oh, don’t be sorry, sweetie, it looks good on you. What were you doing?”

Scorpia’s face lit up. 

“I was fighting evil princesses, just like you!” 

Chela scooped Scorpia up in her claws.

“I’m so proud of you, baby. Your dad made cookies, we should go get some while they’re fresh.”

\---

“You’re a princess Scorpia,” Imperato told her one night when Scorpia was eight. 

“But Dad, aren’t princesses evil? I’m not evil!”

Imperato ran his pincer through Scorpia’s long white hair. 

“You’re not like those other princesses. Your grandma, Venoma, was the queen of the land that now belongs to the Horde before Hordak crashed here. She became one of his first force captains.”

Scorpia stifled a yawn.

“You know the giant shiny rock in Shadow Weaver’s room?”

“That place is scary,” she said with a shudder.

Imperato nodded. 

“Well, the rock is called the Black Garnet. It’s belonged to our family for generations and holds great power.”

“What’s it do?” Scorpia asked, her sleepiness giving way to curiosity.

Her dad rubbed the back of his neck. “I, uh, I don’t really know sweetheart,” he admitted. “Venoma told me it provided our family with power. She called it a runestone.” 

“Does it give me power?” She asked.

“Probably, but don’t go near it. Shadow Weaver is dangerous, and even though it’s ours, she controls it now. I don’t want you to get hurt.” 

“Okay Dad,” Scorpia mumbled sleepily.

“Promise me, Scorpia,” he said, brushing stray hairs out of her face.

“I promise.”

“I love you, princess.”

“Love you too daddy,” Scorpia whispered before she drifted off to sleep.

\---

The moment Chela stepped into Scorpia’s room, her ten-year-old daughter wrapped her arms around her waist and started sobbing. 

“I-I mes-m-messed up s-so bad in training today mommy!” She wailed.

Chela patted Scorpia on the head. 

“Do you want to tell me what happened?”

Scorpia nodded, and Chela led her over to the bed. She waited for Scorpia to calm down enough to talk.

“W-well first, Voran told me my braid looked st-stupid,” she said, gesturing to the long white braid that ran down to her knees. “So I tried to fight him and he, he tripped me and I fell and he said I’d n-never be a force c-cap-captain.”

Chela pulled Scorpia into an embrace, but Scorpia continued.

“And then, in the simulation, one of the p-princess snuck up behind me and I couldn’t fight her off s-so I tried running and then I ran into J-Jema and we both fell into one of the holes and it felt like we were down there forever and she was so m-mad at me and she kept yelling at me and said I was d-dumb and didn’t take training seriously enough and that I was a disa-disappointment to you and that you probably wished I-I didn’t exist,” Scorpia said before bursting into tears.

Chela’s heart broke a little bit. 

“Scorpia, don’t listen to them. You are the best thing that’s ever happened to your dad and I. You’re smart, brave, and so, so strong. I have every reason to believe that you’ll become a force captain like me, and your grandmothers, and Grandpa Leiurus, and you’ll be an amazing one.”

Scorpia’s sobs lessened into sniffles, and she struggled a bit to wipe the tears out of her eyes with her big red pincers. 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay baby, it’s okay. Look at me,” Chela said, using one claw to lift Scorpia’s chin so that their eyes met. “Scorpia, darling, you may not have your own kingdom or loyal subjects, but you’ll always be my princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first fic ever, thank you all so much for reading! I don't think I'm that good of a writer but my friend made me write it and then said I should post it, so here I am. Suggestions and constructive criticism are always welcome, and I hope y'all have a wonderful day!


End file.
